


To Give Homage

by FlamingInk



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nicole Haught in Uniform, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Purgatory Precinct, Smut, To be very frank this is basically just smut, enjoy, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: Nicole was a delicious scoop of vanilla flavoured ice-cream on a day the sun burned its brand firmly into fair skin. But that ice-cream was laced with something more sinister, something highly illicit and infectiously addictive. It didn’t change how Waverly felt about Nicole, it hardly mattered what she desired beneath the sheets; Nicole had been and always would be a benevolent being. But it certainly opened the curtains to a part of Nicole the younger woman would never have believed existed if she had not witnessed it with her own eyes and felt it against her own skin.*May be more tags added in the future pending any further chapters*
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	To Give Homage

**Author's Note:**

> I am rolling these out quicker than is healthy. But I'm sure there will be no complaints! There is vague mention of BDSM related activities so I tagged just in case. That, and I've a feeling I may add some future chapters. Enjoy!

Waverly watched Nicole from afar, perched on a stool situated behind one of the many unmanned desks in Purgatory’s police department, her chin resting heavily on her elbow. The red head was talking earnestly with a concerned citizen wanting to file a noise complaint about a recent disturbance in their neighbourhood; one that the officer was fully aware came from a supernatural source, but Nicole was doing nothing short of convincing the citizen it would be handled.

The brunette watched as strong, slender fingers brushed through short red locks, pushing the sea of auburn hair away from her forehead, where it fell across one eye. Her hands then came to rest upon the thick, beige belt carrying her service weapon holster and baton, so sure and confident in their position there. She watched the red heads dark eyes, observing the citizen with compassion and ease, an effortless smile growing two dimples that made an easy job of persuading the Purgatorian that everything was and had been fine.

Waverly watched her lover’s delicate features, the impersonation of all things good and generous and couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips. It reminded her of how fiercely protective and loyal Nicole was to her, how kind and considerate, how gentle in her desire to provide Waverly with anything she needed. Nicole was an all round good citizen, an outstanding officer and a wholesome human being, and every moment shared wherein the red-head wrapped her arms around Waverly and held her, kissed her sweetly, or simply held and traced patterns over her hand reminded her of that. Every moment her love for Waverly was more discreet, reflected in her hand resting gently on her shoulder or the small of her back, or the way she would stand in a room just behind Waverly and to one side, a guardian angel watching her closely, really drove the thought home.

Nicole had a sweet and gentle soul, all benevolent and self-sacrificing. Her personality was all vanilla dipped donuts, just as it was with her taste and all-encompassing aroma; she was all child-like comfort and a reminder of home. All good. So good. And Waverly’s heart sored in her chest at the realisation that Nicole was completely hers, and Waverly Nicole’s. It was as though Nicole had telepathically caught the thought from across the room. Her eyes glanced over the shoulder of the well-consoled citizen, locking with Waverly’s, and a wide smile showing perfect teeth and sugar-coated dimples was gifted to her.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile back, a wide grin growing on her face, remaining there even when Nicole’s eyes moved back to the citizen in front of her.

Oh, how fiercely Nicole loved and adored her.

Cherished her.

Took care of her.

And how entirely smitten and in love Waverly was with all things Nicole; how wrapped up and doting in her understanding that they were each other’s.

As Nicole rocked back onto one hip, shifting her weight onto one leg, leaning her hip to the side as she listened to the citizen continue to talk, Waverly’s mind turned to thoughts more deviant. The grin faded as Waverly pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

The rest of the officers, including Nedley, had gone to their usual drinking hole at their usual time, leaving the officer bare save for Nicole. She wasn’t big on drinking and had a work ethic as strong as a lion’s pride. She wouldn’t broadcast it to the world, being humble as she was, but Nicole had a real knack when it came to people and an unusual fetish for paperwork. The case files on Nicole’s desk told Waverly that the red head had been having a productive day, feeling optimistic and refreshed, and that meant that she had more than overdone the expected amount of work today. It would make Waverly’s job, the brunette’s entire reason for being here, a whole heap simpler.

It had been a shock, a surprise to Waverly, the real reason Nicole had been so firm that Waverly not distract her at work – aside from the obvious. The many sessions of heavy petting and deep kissing that had occurred when the two had barely begun their courting of one another had been allowed solely because Nicole trusted that things were not going to go further than just that. Their relationship was new, exciting, the slow orbiting of two fresh planets finding solace in the same bright and fervently burning sun. Their first time was hardly going to occur on the couch in the Sheriff’s office.

When Waverly had been more demanding, more resolute in her desire for things to go further in the precinct, Nicole had been more than uncompromising, assertive that the office was not the place. Granted, the first time Waverly had approached Nicole about the idea, had in fact swung her legs up onto the desk in front of Nicole in a not so subtle way, the two of them had been fighting. It made sense that surely that was the reason behind Nicole’s almost offended expression.

But Nicole had confided, one night when the two had been lain awake together, a cold breeze from the open window drifting over the comforter and their bare skin, that the reason had been nothing close to Waverly’s thinking. And with their eyes locked together, the real reason had amounted to a salacious session of foreplay which had lead to a profound session of heated skin and bruised lips. It had left Waverly delirious.

It had left her begging, pleading, for Nicole to do things to her she had never imagined. She had never contemplated ever having her lover quite the way she’d had Nicole, or quite the way Nicole had taken her. Who would have thought that a woman so all-good and all consuming with her gentleness and kindness and great appreciation for all things tangible would have such carnal, corrupting desires? 

Nicole was a delicious scoop of vanilla flavoured ice-cream on a day the sun burned its brand firmly onto fair skin. But that ice-cream was laced with something more sinister, something highly illicit and infectiously addictive. It didn’t change how Waverly felt about Nicole, it hardly mattered what she desired beneath the sheets; Nicole had been and always would be a benevolent being. But it certainly opened the curtains to a part of Nicole the younger woman would never have believed existed if she had not witnessed it with her own eyes and felt it against her own skin.

Even as her mind wandered, her hand slid upwards along her abdomen and further still, to rest just below her sternum, where her fingers traced over the skin through the material of her shirt; thank God that fall was quickly approaching, bringing with it colder temperatures and awful weather, else Waverly was certain that particular persons would have become more than suspicious about the brunette’s consistent choice of shirts and tops that did not show her midriff. Whilst the bruise was fast fading, now only a sickly yellow colour barely visible against her honeycomb skin, Waverly knew where the bruise retained most of its colour and vibrancy, it would fit the peaks of Nicole’s knuckles perfectly.

The thought caused a shiver, bringing the hairs on the back of her neck to attention. She clenched her thighs together.

Nicole’s late night admission, whilst the room was still dark, leaving just the two beneath the covers and providing a false impression that they were the only two in being, gave way to a space for the confidence to exist for gentle exploration of what had been discussed. Nothing heavy, nothing too intensive, just a calm introduction into the salacious and inconceivable fantasies that Nicole had envisioned, with Waverly at the centre of attention. 

It was new for Waverly, exhilarating, and the domination and adrenaline had been addictive. It gave a whole new feel to the familiar act of Nicole gently laying her down on the bed and bringing herself to rest her weight atop. It gave a new level of sensation to watching Nicole stare down at her, eyes dark, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, dimples on her cheeks as her fingers slid along the bare skin of Waverly’s thigh. It provided a depth of reaction from her own body that had previously been uncharted. Waverly was convinced the truth of the matter was that those parts hadn’t been discovered because they didn’t exist – at least not until Nicole.

Nicole’s eyes were on her again; she watched those eyes look at where her hands were resting. Waverly looked down and her face flushed in recognition, remembering her digits were still pressing against a nearly none existent bruise, one that Nicole had placed there. She felt a sharp pull of pleasure between her legs and looked up to see Nicole now looking directly into her eyes. Even at such a distance, the red head’s hungry gaze and sincere smile wiped away the impression that Waverly had anything to be self-conscious about and she smiled back earnestly.

Nicole had enjoyed it. And Waverly, Waverly had revelled in every touch from her lover, both soft and hard.

Nicole reached an arm outward toward the citizen, not quite touching them, but enough to signal that she would be here should the Purgatorian needs any further assistance, before walking with her to the edge of the bull pen. She watched the individual walk the funnel to the front door, paralleled by two separate briefing rooms. Then she ensured the citizen had left and would not be returning back for a minute – a long minute – before she turned to really look at Waverly.

The red head’s heart-stopping grin was once more curving her lips deliciously, showing perfectly kempt teeth and two gorgeous dimples. Waverly didn’t wait for Nicole to motion for her to come forward, knowing she would if she waited long enough. Instead, she slipped off of the stool to make her own way past the first row of desks to stand in front of Nicole. She looked up at the noticeably taller woman, her smile so infectious that Waverly was now wearing one to match.

Nicole broke the eye contact first, but only to bring their lips together in a kiss that was short but undeniably sweet. Her hand tucked a lock of hair behind Waverly’s ear before tracing the length of her jawline, dipping lower to travel along the column of her throat and lower still, to stroke her thumb ever so gently across the space below the younger woman’s sternum. As the kiss broke, Nicole glanced down at her own fingers, before bringing her eyes back to Waverly’s. She moved both hands to Waverly’s waist, sliding them around to the small of her back and pressing to bring their bodies more firmly together.

“You’re very distracting,” Nicole teased playfully.

Waverly chuckled, her hands resting against the front of the red head’s shoulders. “I…” her cheeks flushed again. “Thank-you,” she settled for, blinking at her own inability to bat back Nicole’s play of words.

Nicole could sense Waverly’s discomfort, could sense her mind may have been distracted, focused on something beyond the two of them stood together in the bullpen.

“Hey,” Nicole placed two fingers beneath Waverly’s chin, pressing gently and bringing hazel eyes back to her own. “It’s okay. There’s nothing to feel embarrassed about, if that’s how you’re feeling.”

“I know, it isn’t that,” Waverly assured. She pressed her forehead against Nicole’s and then brought herself back. “Is it normal to think about it so much?”

A frown worried at Nicole’s forehead, skin creasing and her eyebrows pulling together. “Think about it how?” she enquired, her voice rising just an octave as she drew to the end of the question.

“Not in a bad way,” Waverly quickly reassured.

“Okay,” Nicole nodded. “Okay, good.”

“But,” Waverly sighed, “In a, this is mind consuming and I can’t think of anything else kind of way?” the brunette looked at Nicole sheepishly.

Nicole smiled. “No. Of course it isn’t,” she soothed. “But it is why this is so important that we pace ourselves and that we talk about this and that its always completely consensual.”

Waverly nodded. There was never any doubt in her mind that everything that had occurred had been consensual. Nicole was carnal in the sheets, their explorations of new desires greedy and desperate, but that never stopped the two checking in frequently with another; it surprised Waverly in how arousing the check ins were, how perfectly entwined with the excitement and roleplay Nicole ensured they were. It sent a shiver along her spine. They had never been a disruption to their moments together, but a surcharge to their pleasure.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she had enjoyed it, that was Waverly’s issue. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted it again, wanted Nicole to mark and main her. The thought made her clench, caused difficult to subdue, fast sweltering flames to lick at her lower abdomen.

She could remember the night in question, the night that was currently occupying her mind, well, despite the many heated sessions the two hard shared since. Waverly could recall, with crystal clarity, how Nicole had been straddling her waist, ensuring that the brunette’s legs remained closed together and unable to part, no matter how desperately Waverly wanted to spread them and entice Nicole to where she needed her the most. Nicole’s fingers had been stroking between her closed thighs, over the brunette’s neglected bundle of nerves, the restrictive angle offering Waverly more than she could have hoped for; her thighs were damp with excessive fluids, a thin sheen of sweat clinging to her honeycomb skin.

And she had begged Nicole, begged her to give her what she wanted, remembering exactly how Nicole had described how she’d imagined them together. Her back arched, even as Nicole pinned her down. And the red head asked if she was sure, rolling her clit between her fingers and biting down on her bottom lip to try and prevent a premature smile. And Waverly had nodded. Realising that would not be enough, she had quickly verbalised her need, her want, to feel Nicole’s fist against her skin.

And Nicole had obliged.

For a moment, the fingers beneath her lower lips, the digits that had been pressing and stroking, disappeared. Waverly wanted to whimper at the loss of contact, knowing her release was fast approaching and almost visible, tangible, close enough to touch. And then the wind was knocked out of her; a hard blow of Nicole’s fist against the flesh just beneath her sternum. The pain was hot and heavy and Waverly wanted to instinctually curl into it, to protect her torso from any further onslaught, but Nicole’s weight seated against her waist did not allow it.

And then the fingers were back, stroking and pressing with more vigour, circling, and Waverly was just an amalgamation of sensations that Nicole was bringing her to feel. Her lungs were starved of oxygen, the breath having been expulsed with the blow with such suddenness, Waverly had been unable to draw in a new breath before Nicole’s hand had returned to the space between her legs. White dots had begun to flash across her vision and Waverly did not know what to focus on; the pain, or the pleasure, the lack of oxygen in her lungs or Nicole bringing her to a new, heightened state of life, the painful fire high in her gut that had sparked as the older woman’s fist landed against her, or the libidinous, carnal wildfire quickly engulfing her lower abdomen as she spiralled towards a cliff edge.

It was the tearing tension between the two that eventually sent Waverly over it, head first and without a parachute.

Waverly thought that would have been the end of the pleasure; just the act itself. But when she had gotten up in the morning, Nicole having already left for work, and had seen the mark in the mirror, a new muscle of desire had engulfed her. Her arousal was almost a living, breathing creature, revelling in the act itself and then later delighting, languidly and at its own pace, at the aftermath of their carnal rendezvous. She was overwhelmed not just by her own pleasure which had derived from the situation, but from remembering the kick it appeared to give Nicole, and the way she had taken care of her the rest of the evening. 

“Waves?” Nicole questioned, bringing a hand to the brunette’s cheek, stroking softly. Waverly looked at Nicole, snapped out of her reverie. “Are you okay?”

Waverly swallowed hard. “Yeah. I’m okay. I know, it’s important to talk. We can talk, just,” her hands fell to Nicole’s utility belt, where they tugged lightly. She looked up at Nicole, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “Can we talk later? At home…?”

“Waves,” Nicole warned, her tone dropping just an octave.

Waverly leaned in, running her tongue against the underside of Nicole’s jaw and nibbling the skin lightly. Her breath was hot against the sensitive skin of the red head’s neck and she delighted in the small tremor of Nicole’s frame against her. She allowed her forehead to rest just above Nicole’s cheek, watching as the red head rolled her tongue along her bottom lip.

“Come on,” Nicole was wrapping her fingers around Waverly’s wrist and pulling her toward the Sheriff’s office before the brunette had time to react; a snap decision made quickly.

The door was swung shut behind them and Waverly pushed up against the polished wood. Nicole was immediately against her, hips rocking into the brunette, her lips against Waverly’s; the red head’s hands gripped her waist as Waverly brought her hips forward to rock with her. Her hand cupped the back of Nicole’s neck, nails raking against her scalp and tugging enticingly against the auburn locks. Nicole groaned, overcome, tilting backwards just to nip at Waverly’s lips.

It was all consuming and heavenly, all too familiar flames licking inside of the brunette. They were burning hot already, liquid lava sloshing inside of her and turning her skin a noticeable shade of pink; wetness gathered between her legs and Waverly, looking up and locking eyes with her lover’s, towering noticeably above her, wanting nothing more to be on her knees and begging Nicole for exactly what you wanted.

A hand, firm and fast, cupping the apex of her thighs, brought her back to the present.

Nicole nipped at Waverly’s jawline, leaning back to gaze at her in a way that appeared on the surface entirely affection, but her eyes were dark, her breath ghosting over Waverly’s lips, hot, and a smirk, all knowing and entirely carnal, told Waverly all she needed to know about it.

Waverly whimpered as Nicole cupper her more firmly. And Nicole smiled, predatory and hungry, her free hand pressing firmly against the office door’s window to give her leverage.

“Is this what you want?” she asked, her voice husky.

Waverly nodded her head, biting down hard on her lower lip and being unable to control the way her hips rocked against the red head’s resolved hand. She knew she was needy. She knew Nicole knew she was needy. And she simply didn’t care.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole frowned, but a smile played at her lips. “I didn’t quite catch the answer to the question…”

Waverly blushed. “Yes.”

“Oh, but Waves,” Nicole pulled her hand back. 

She took several steps backwards, her eyes on Waverly the whole time; mostly for affect, but she also couldn’t help savouring the brunette’s flushed body pressed hard against the Sheriff’s door. Waverly really had been thinking about things, ruminating about them, to the point of torturing herself, and it was evident for the red head to see. Nicole seated herself down on the edge of the desk, legs opening up to create a gap between them, hands resting either side of her. 

“You know you have to take care of me first if you want something.”

This was new and it sent a sharp shock of pleasure straight to Waverly’s groin; an excited lightening bolt igniting a wild fire of flames. She involuntarily sucked a breath of air into her mouth, even as a thrilled grin overtook her features. Waverly knew, from the red head’s own smile, from the raised eyebrows in way of a dare and the cocky posture as Nicole waited that this wasn’t something that needed to happen if Waverly didn’t feel able or confident enough.

But Waverly did, and she had a feeling she would be virtuously rewarded in showing Nicole just that.

Waverly walked over, fitting snuggle in the space between Nicole’s legs, and Nicole watched, a perfect row of teeth pressing against her lower lip as she smiled at the woman stood in front of her. She let Waverly cradle her cheek, stroke her fingers to the nape of her neck where digits played coyly with the sensitive hairs, before she reached her hands out. Her fingertips enclosed around Waverly’s hips and brought Waverly an inch closer; just enough of a measurable distance for their lips to come together.

Nicole moaned, both at the feeling of the brunette’s gentle tongue dipping between her lips and stroking the roof of her mouth, and at the feeling of Waverly’s hands tugging at her utility belt.

The clinging sound of metal as the buckle was undone, Waverly savoured. It was a sound she thought would never lose its attractiveness and appeal. It was a part of Nicole’s uniform Waverly liked the most, the way it sat low around her divine hips, the way the red head’s hands would rest on either side of the buckle as she stood or walked, the sound of metal sliding over metal as the fastening was undone. She revelled in the way Nicole would hunch her shoulders to look down and watch hands move to unbuckle, the way Nicole’s eyes would darken and an excited smile would hold her lips hostage, the way Nicole’s grip of the younger woman would tighten ever so tightly as the belt was pulled ever so slowly though each belt loop and then the clinging of metal and plastic, the busy sound of items knocking against each other, as it was dropped to the floor.

All of those things Waverly took note of just now, allowing the discarding of Nicole’s belt to be a catalyst to the flames licking heat against Waverly’s insides.

And then she dropped to her knees.

Nicole gasped, looking down at the brunette, noticeably provoked at Waverly’s move. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk with more strength than was necessary, knuckles white and pointed. Her eyes remained firmly locked onto Waverly’s as she tried to internalise just what the image of her lover on her knees was doing to her. It was certainly doing something, and Nicole was aware as her breaths turned heavy in her chest. She allowed the brunette to pull her uniform slacks from her legs, lifting herself from the desk just for a brief moment, and blushed as she became aware of a new wave of wetness filling the space between her thighs. A ringing was appearing in her ears, her body unable to compute the extreme temperatures she was experiencing both on the inside and outside as she stared down at Waverly.

“Waves,” she groaned, her head falling back on her shoulders as she felt the brunette’s fingers stroke along the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. “God…”

“Is this what you want?” Waverly asked, blushing at her own attempt to add dialogue to their power play with one another, unknowingly paraphrasing the redhead's earlier question.

Nicole opened her eyes. She lifted one hand from its grip against the desk, reaching it down to take hold of Waverly’s hand, bringing it against the fabric of her panties. She knew they would be more than wet, that the heat from the neglected apex of her thighs would be more than noticeable against the brunette’s palm. She smiled at Waverly’s eyes, widening in recognition.

“It’s exactly what I want,” Nicole’s voice had lowered, but it retained its sweet, smooth edge. It sent Waverly’s heart racing. “But your mouth, Waves, not your fingers. You know how much I enjoy that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

“Yes,” Waverly breathed.

Nicole chewed her bottom lip.

“Take my panties off and show me just how much you know it.”

Waverly groaned, her eyes moving away from Nicole’s only so that she could focus on the task at hand - ridding Nicole of her panties and ensuring her slacks were far enough down her legs that she could crawl beneath them to kneel at the apex of Nicole’s thighs. She shivered at the predatory look in Nicole’s eyes, the mischievous twinkle, and wondered how someone so adoring and kind could have such visceral desires. Her hands slid underneath the red head’s thighs, fingers pressing against ivory skin and bringing the lithe muscles over her shoulders.

Waverly shivered as Nicole’s scent filled her senses. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, understanding that Nicole was enjoying the whole experience just as much as she was herself. The brunette nipped the inside of Nicole’s thigh, delighting in the way the red head’s hand tugged hard at her hair; a warning.

“Waves,” it was a soft sigh, loosing its domineering lilt in way of adoration.

Waverly opened her mouth and delivered a firm stroke of her tongue, flattening the muscle with purpose and pressing from Nicole’s opening, wet and wanting, up to the sensitive bundles of nerves above. Her ears perked at the sound of Nicole gentle moan, at the feel of the older woman bucking against her, and swiped again with more vigour.

“Fuck, Waves,” Nicole’s head rolled back onto her shoulders, her hand now massaging the brunette’s scalp in tune with each stroke of Waverly’s magnificent tongue. “Waverly…”

A pillar of intense heat spiralled across the length of Waverly’s lithe body, heating her skin both inside and out, a deep, crimson flush marking her form; the sweet, carried sound of Nicole chanting her name engulfed her in a tightened embrace, spurring Waverly on to bring Nicole the release that her lover so desperately needed. Nicole was wet and hot against her mouth, sweet and musky, and it was obvious to them both that this was not going to last long.

Waverly’s tongue, strong and pertinent against the pulsating swelling of Nicole’s clit was all consuming; her mouth was greedy, hungry. Nicole’s hand tightened it’s grip in the brunette’s locks, pulling, breathless moans falling from her lips as she attempted to supress the sounds and focus solely on the pleasure. Her uniform burned against the heat of her back, sticking uncomfortably against her skin and drawing up a quick fever that left Nicole gasping for breath.

Nicole’s mouth hung open, her muscles coiled into tight tremors; she emptied her lungs and drew in a fresh breath, holding, holding, before releasing and repeating. The muscles of her neck strained as she arched from the desks, fingers curling deliciously into Waverly’s hair, her hips now meeting each stroke the younger woman’s tongue.

“Jesus, Waves.” Nicole’s voice was uncharacteristically strained, high.

So Waverly did the one thing that would send Nicole’s eyes rolling, always, without fail, and drew the red head’s clit into her mouth with the tip of the tongue. She wrapped her lips around the pulsating nub, tight, and sucked; her tongue flicked only lightly, just beneath the hood, a flick for each pull of Nicole into her mouth.

And Nicole couldn’t stifle the cry, not this time; it was sharp and sweet, piercing in the otherwise silent precinct, and Waverly continued, even as Nicole shuddered against her uncontrollably and her body curled into itself. She watched as Nicole lost herself, wave after wave of an endorphin high washing over the length of her, setting nerve endings on fire and sending her muscles into pleasurably tight convulsions.

Waverly sat back on her heels and waited.

“Fuck,” Nicole looked down at Waverly.

She couldn’t help the smile, the true Nicole masking for a darker character to play their power game, shining through for just a moment. Waverly’s lips were glistening and the sheepish curling of lips from the brunette as she waited and watched hits something home for Nicole; even now, after all this time, Waverly didn’t know half of what she’s capable of. But Nicole was more than willing to show her; they were discovering new landscape now, fresh adventure, and she positively purred at the opportunity to show Waverly just what they were capable of doing to each other.

Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair and tugged lightly, guiding her back up.

“C’mere,” she mumbled.

As their lips drew together, Nicole couldn’t help the moan that spilt from her lips; the taste of herself combined with the flavour unique only to Waverly sent another fresh spark of heat to her groin. Her tongue slipped into the brunette’s mouth, desperate to seek out more, addicted to the taste of the two of them together. Her hand slipped down as the kiss continued, breaching the hem of Waverly’s skirt and sliding upwards.

She pulled back, her eyes wide in recognition.

“Waverly.”

The brunette bit her lip, both eager and smug, but also embarrassed. “I…” her fingers curled against the red head’s cheek. “I’m really enjoying this.”

Nicole chuckled, couldn’t help herself at Waverly’s understatement as her fingers gently probed at the damp material of Waverly’s panties.

“Just enjoying, huh?” Nicole’s eyes were mischievous and bright. Her eyes glanced over Waverly’s shoulder and the brunette frowned for a moment. “We don’t have much time.” Waverly nodded in recognition, knowing the red head had looked at the clock hanging on the far wall of the Sheriff’s office.

She watched as Nicole rolled her tongue against her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and scraping her top row of teeth against it. She was thinking, debating.

“Okay, I want to give you something back, Waves, something better than I can right now,” her hands gripped Waverly’s hips, bringing the brunette to her and teasing the younger woman with an almost non-existent kiss against her lips. Her tongue peaked out, touching Waverly’s top lip gently. “And we will, tonight, after we talk, first, we need to talk, but…”

Her lips took Waverly’s more firmly, entrapping the brunette’s tongue in her mouth. She pulled back, her hands sliding down over the curve of Waverly’s ass to the back of her thighs, and then returning upwards, gathering the hem of Waverly’s skirt as they did. She cupped the brunette’s cheeks gently, toying with the elastic waist of Waverly’s panties.

“I can’t leave you without either. It’ll have to be quick.”

Waverly nodded in understanding. “I couldn’t be anything but quick,” she rushed, knowing she was only speaking the truth.

The wildfire that had previously been consuming Waverly, a heat so unimaginable hot it had been impossible to ignore, had grown into a spiralling inferno. Her skin was hot and damp, the space between her legs hotter and wetter still. She knew she wouldn’t last long, could already feel her swollen, neglected clit throbbing uncomfortably against the fabric of her saturated panties.

“Listen, here,” Nicole slipped off of the desk, deftly reasserting her slacks and belt. “Swap with me,” she took hold of Waverly’s hips, turning her and switching their positions. “Up,” she tapped the polished wood of the desk.

Waverly seated herself on the edge, legs sliding open wider than they needed to in order to accommodate the red head between them; she was just desperate to be touched. Part of her simply wanted to submissively display herself to Nicole, a stark reminder as to just what the older woman was and had been doing to her this entire time, but she knew from the frazzled look on Nicole’s face that the red-head was already more than aware.

And Nicole granted her exactly what she needed, slender fingers slipping beneath the cotton panties and burying themselves in wet heat; Waverly groaned, legs shuddering. Her hand brought itself around to Nicole’s back, moving over rippling muscle, to grip the back of the older woman’s neck. She brought Nicole’s forehead to her own, bringing the red-head to lean over her, bringing their eyes together as Nicole’s fingers stroked and caressed insistently.

Waverly hated to find her release so quickly, hated to think Nicole thought of her as being so despairing for her touch, so hungry for it. But as she stared into dark orbs, their gaze encompassing her completely, she saw nothing but love, adoration and arousal, and it added another layer of fuel to the already well-blazing inferno spiralling inside her. It wasn’t much, the red head’s eyes on her and the pressure of Nicole’s fingers increasing as she rocked forwards, but it was enough for the inferno to engulf her entirely.

Waverly had become nothing but heat, fire, flames licking in every direction, rapidly consuming all oxygen the brunette had to offer in its desperate pursuit for more, leaving her lungs heavy and hot, burning at the intensity of her release. She cried out, couldn’t stifle it even as Nicole captured her lips in a kiss just as ferocious as the blaze boiling her alive. The power of her release left only a honeycomb landscape smouldering in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for tagging along to another one of my smutty, WayHaught ramblings. Kudos and comments appreciated! Lemme know what you think.


End file.
